the_novul_tir_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The World
The World (henceforth referred to as "Simpaia") is the fantastical realm where all game sessions within the context of this wiki are held in. Simpaia is a planet in the Ankros Star System, orbiting around a singular star named the Estio. The planet's geography varies widely according to latitude, which includes freezing lands to the northern and southern extremes, alongside temperate and tropical climates near the equator. The planet is a perfect sphere, and moves in an elliptical orbit around Estio. Being 60% water, Simpaia supports a diversity of life and plays hosts to a myriad of multiracial and multi-scalar societies. Simpaia has a single known moon, known as the "Blood Moon" for its red hue at night. Physical Geography Simpaia is split up into 3 main regions: * The Farhills, a mostly temperate area consisting of a variety of labyrinths mountains and winding valleys located from 30 degrees west to 90 degrees west according to latitude. It is mostly uninhabited by cultured society, with only a handful of major cities sparsely scattered across the landscape. (This area will not be explored by the party in the current campaign.) * The Dry Deserts, a vast desert that extends from 30 degrees east to 90 degrees east according to latitude. Despite its hostile climate, hardy populations such as beetlekin, orcs and goblins have set up major establishments across the desert landscape. It meets the Farhills partway at 90 degrees west/east, forming an area known as the global confluence. (This area will not be explored by the party in the current campaign.) * Novul 'Tir, the main setting for this campaign. Spanning 30 degrees west to 30 degrees east according to latitude, this area is a transition area between the two abovementioned parts of Simpaia, and is the only part of the planet where life is thriving with cultured societies. Spanning a myriad of climatic zones, this is also where the largest density of life can be found. Geography of Novul 'Tir Novul 'Tir is a diverse area with many different human, non-human and feral societies. It is usually segregated into three main areas: # Upper Novul 'Tir: The bastion of human civilisation, the northern region of Novul 'Tir is dominated by human societies and culture. Its geography includes sweeping fields and usually calm weather, and most flora and fauna that exists here is either domesticated or hunted by people from the various human establishments. Most prominent are the human bastions of Til 'Zen Citadel and New Sirius, the main Novum seaport Ingot Port, as well as the human tourist settlement of Margyr, followed by religious monuments such as Hastana's Ring, Shrines of the Star and the Sea, and the Ruins of Old Sirius. # The Purgelands: A collective region consisting of the Kormathar Forest and the Coalition Plains located in Southern Novul 'Tir. Marked by the Wall of Purity south of New Sirius, the Purgelands consist of various small groups of settlements: The farmers consisting of the Lucille and Pipersdale Farmsteads, the oriental villages of Takamatsu and Yoitsu, the neutral towns of Harrowcane, Ashecraneville and Harrowvale, the elven cities of Du 'Tara and the Eastern Feyheart, and the rebellion settlements of Coalition Town, City of the Evicted, Te 'Kar, A 'Luba, A 'Tara and Mu 'Teka along the Coalition Loop. This part of Novul 'Tir is dominated by non-humans due to the purge. # The Wilds: Mostly uninhabited areas of Novul 'Tir, The Wilds are home to some of the harshest geographies and creatures ever known to Simpaia. This area is split into two: the Cyglide Archipelago to the south, and the Freyara Mountain Range to the west. Although civilisation is scarce in this region, there exists a few settlements: the beetlekin settlement of Freyara, and the merfolk towns of Alita and Elupa in the Cyglide Archipelago. There are also areas in Novul 'Tir that are not formally classified under any of the above regions by Clan Starai due to a lack of information regarding these areas. This includes areas such as Edgedale at the southeastern edge of the Kormathar Forest, and the Spiel Thicket areas of Schroede, its castle and old Til 'Zen. History of Novul 'Tir Not much is known at this stage how Novul 'Tir is formed, but rumours spread around Upper Novul 'Tir about a legend regarding the mother goddess, Phidra, and how her two descendants Hastana and Bellora maintained law, order and the cycle of life on Simpaia. Regarding this, a short runic plate has been found at the Calamity Point near Freyara, with the following inscription: ᛁᚾ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛞᚨᚱᚴᚾᛖᛋᛋ, ᚾᛁᚷᚺ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛖᛗᛈᛏᚤ ᛚᚨᚤ ᚨ ᛗᛖᚱᛖ ᛋᛁᚾᚷᚢᛚᚨᚱᛁᛏᚤ ᛈᚺᛁᛞᚱᚨ, ᛟᚢᚱ ᛗᛟᛏᚺᛖᚱ ᚷᛟᛞᛞᛖᛋᛋ ᛈᚱᚨᚤᛖᛞ ᛒᛖᚷᚨᚾ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛖᚨᚱᛏᚺ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛋᛖᚨ, ᛏᚺᛖ ᚹᚨᚡᛖᛋ ᚱᚨᚷᛖᛞ ᛋᛖᛖᛁᚾᚷ ᚺᛖᚱ ᚲᚱᛖᚨᛏᛁᛟᚾ, ᚹᛁᛏᚺ ᛟᚾᛖ ᛋᚹᛁᚠᛏ ᛗᛟᛏᛁᛟᚾ ᚲᚱᛖᚨᛏᛖᛞ ᛗᚨᚾᚴᛁᚾᛞ, ᚺᛖᚱ ᛟᚾᛖ ᛏᚱᚢᛖ ᛁᚾᛏᛖᚾᛏᛁᛟᚾ ᚹᚺᛟ ᚢᛋᛖᛞ ᚺᛖᚱ ᚴᚾᛟᚹᛚᛖᛞᚷᛖ, ᚢᛋᛖᛞ ᚺᛖᚱ ᛈᛟᚹᛖᚱ ᚱᚢᛚᛖᛞ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛚᚨᚾᛞᛋ ᚺᛁᚷᚺ, ᚠᚱᛟᛗ ᛏᛁᛚ 'ᛉᛖᚾ ᛏᛟᚹᛖᚱ ᚺᛟᚹᛖᚡᛖᚱ, ᚠᛖᚨᚱᛁᚾᚷ ᛏᚺᛖᛁᚱ ᚲᚱᛖᚨᛏᛟᚱ, ᛗᚨᚾᚴᛁᚾᛞ ᚲᛟᚹᛖᚱᛖᛞ ᛈᚺᛁᛞᚱᚨ ᛋᛖᛖᛗᛖᛞ ᛏᛟᛟ ᛋᛏᚱᛟᚾᚷ, ᚺᛖᚱ ᛟᚡᛖᚱᚠᛚᛟᚹᛁᚾᚷ ᛈᛟᚹᛖᚱ ᛏᚺᚢᛋ ᚹᛁᛏᚺ ᚷᚱᛖᚨᛏ ᛋᛏᚱᛖᚾᚷᛏᚺ, ᚹᛁᛏ ᚨᚾᛞ ᚠᛟᛟᛚ ᛋᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱᛖᛞ ᛈᚺᛁᛞᚱᚨ ᛁᚾᛏᛟ ᛏᚹᛟ ᛏᚺᚢᛋ ᛒᛟᚱᚾ ᚺᚨᛋᛏᚨᚾᚨ, ᚷᛟᛞᛞᛖᛋᛋ ᛟᚠ ᛚᚨᚹ ᚹᚺᛟ ᚷᛟᚡᛖᚱᚾᛋ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛚᛁᚡᛁᚾᚷ, ᛋᛏᚱᛖᚾᚷᛏᚺ ᛏᚱᚢᛖ ᚨᚾᛞ ᚱᚨᚹ ᚺᛖᚱ ᛏᚹᛁᚾ, ᛒᛖᛚᛚᛟᚱᚨ, ᚷᛟᛞᛞᛖᛋᛋ ᛟᚠ ᛞᛖᚨᛏᚺ ᛚᛟᛟᚴᛁᚾᚷ ᚨᚠᛏᛖᚱ ᛏᚺᛟᛋᛖ ᚹᚺᛟ ᚹᛖᚱᛖ ᛒᚢᚱᚾᛖᛞ ᛁᚾ ᛏᚺᛖ ᚺᛖᚨᚱᛏᚺ ᛚᛁᛏᛏᛚᛖ ᛞᛁᛞ ᛏᚺᛖ ᚾᚨᛁᚡᛖ ᚺᚢᛗᚨᚾᛋ ᚴᚾᛟᚹ ᛏᚺᚨᛏ ᛈᚺᛁᛞᚱᚨ ᛚᛁᚡᛖᛞ, ᛁᚾ ᚨ ᛏᚺᛁᚱᛞ ᛋᛟᚢᛚ ᚡᛖᚾᛟᛗᚨᚱᚴ, ᛏᚺᛖ ᛚᛟᚱᛞ ᛟᚠ ᛞᛖᚲᛖᛁᛏ ᚹᚺᛟ ᛋᛖᚾᛏ ᛗᚨᚾᚴᛁᚾᛞ ᚱᚢᚾᚾᛁᚾᚷ, ᛟᚾ ᛏᚺᛖᛁᚱ ᛏᚹᛟ ᚠᛖᛖᛏ ᛗᚨᚾ ᚾᛟᚹ ᚱᚨᚷᛖᛞ ᚨᚾ ᛖᚡᛖᚱᛚᚨᛋᛏᛁᚾᚷ ᚹᚨᚱ ᚢᚾᛏᛁᛚ ᚲᛁᚡᛁᛚᛁᛋᚨᛏᛁᛟᚾ ᚨᛋ ᚹᛖ ᚴᚾᛟᚹ ᛁᛏ ᛏᛟᚱᛖ ᛁᚾ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛒᛖᚨᛋᛏᛋ, ᛞᛖᚲᛖᛁᛏ ᛚᛁᚡᛖᛞ ᛖᚡᛖᚱᛗᛟᚱᛖ ᛏᚺᚢᛋ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛋᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱᛁᚾᚷ ᛒᛖᚷᚨᚾ, ᚹᛁᛏᚺ ᛋᛁᚱᛁᚢᛋ ᚨᛏ ᛏᚺᛖ ᚲᛟᚱᛖ ᚷᛖᛟᚷᚱᚨᛈᚺᚤ ᛋᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱᛋ, ᚨ ᚹᚨᛚᛚ ᛟᚠ ᛈᚢᚱᛁᛏᚤ ᛗᚨᛞᛖ ᛏᛟ ᛋᛖᛈᚨᚱᚨᛏᛖ ᛏᚺᛟᛋᛖ ᚹᛁᛏᚺ ᛞᛁᚷᚾᛁᛏᚤ ᛏᚺᛟᛋᛖ ᚹᛁᛏᚺᛟᚢᛏ, ᚹᛁᛏᚺ ᛒᛟᚢᛏᛋ ᛟᚠ ᚺᚨᛋᛏᛖ ᚹᛖᚾᛏ ᛁᚾᛏᛟ ᛏᚺᛖ ᚹᛁᛚᛞᛋ, ᚹᛁᛏᚺ ᚨ ᛒᛁᛏᛏᛖᚱ ᛏᚨᛋᛏᛖ For unforeseen reasons, Novul 'Tir was divided into two due to an event called "The Purge", which refers to the systematic expulsion of all non-human races from Upper Novul 'Tir. This event also informs Novul 'Tir's dating system, which affixes all official dates with either "A.P." (After Purge) or "B.P." (Before Purge). All information logged here is reproduced with permission from the official archives of the Clan of the First Knowledge, and will be updated as the party progresses through the story.